Of Manipulation and Obsession
by GreenTinge
Summary: He was the one behind all their success, leading them and, dare I say it, manipulating them to do what he want. Which, of course, they did it willingly. As the lights shine, the shadow lurk longer and deeper. But when the light shine too bright, the shadow began to vanish. And he doesn't like that. He want them down. Contain OOC'ness, Dark!Kuroko, Yaoi, etc. Center to GoM & Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is the first ever story that I have written and feel that it's good enough to submit so far. please be kind and tell me what you think. I came up while in class, just being a normal student who daydream instead of learning. I was curious as to how it would have been if Kuroko was the one manipulating the GoM and others. After all, he is a shadow. And no one would notice if he did something. Also, I feel like Kuroko should be smart, like intelligent. IQ of over 200 or something... just sayin'

Note: gramma error, OOC-ness, Dark!Kuroko, Yaoi-ness, Kuro x All, etc.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine.

* * *

Of Manipulation and Obsession.

Chapter 1. Of Parting, Delivering News and Confusion.

_Shadow._ Quite a nickname, don't you think?

People might believe shadow is created by light. But what they overlooked is that shadow can be everywhere, whether it's light or dark, strong or dim. Being in the shadow, people wouldn't notice you, adding up to his lack of presence. He can observe them silently. Lead and manipulate them to do just as he wants without anyone else noticing. Just as he wants them to.

As the light began to glow brighter, the shadow shift longer.

But when it gets too bright, the shadow began to vanish…

And he doesn't like that.

He wants them down.

- S -

"Tetsuya, you want to see me?"

Akashi Seijurou scans the locker room, trying to search for the person who he supposed to meet. It was useless, that much he knew. Even with his Emperor Eye, if he does not 'allow' you to see him, it is impossible to even see his shadow. "Tetsuya." He tries again.

After minutes pass, his patient began to wear thin. Akashi cross his arm and wait impatiently. Until he feel a pair of slender arms slip around his waist. "Akashi-kun." Akashi heard his Tetsuya greets softly, and couldn't help but feel toxin by the (slightly) shorter boy's voice. So he shift in the boy's embraced and try to turn around to capture Tetsuya's lip with his own. But Tetsuya hold him firmly, and with only one word from the boy, he stop; "Stay."

"Tetsuya?" Akashi tries to peak at the boy's beautiful face, but the feeling of something tucked into his hand got his attention. "Tetsuya, what is this?"

Akashi could almost feel the shorter boy's give a small (beautiful) smile, (he regret not seeing it), and feel a shiver when Tetsuya pasted a ghost kiss at the back of his neck.

"Goodbye, Akashi-kun."

And with those parting words, Tetsuya was gone. All trace of him being in the room just a second ago was gone. Even his locker, Akashi noted, was empty. Everything, except the two pieces of paper in his hand.

He looks at the first piece and his eyes widen in shock.

- H -

"The fuck are you saying, Akashi?" Bellowed Aomine Daiki, "Tetsu would never do something like that!"

"Shut up, Daiki."

Aomine – though he would never accept it – is on the edge of a mental break down. The new about Tetsu was too much, 'Akashi isn't telling the Truth. He is just playing with my mind.'

His Tetsu, his best friend.

The kind and supporting Tetsu.

The determined and basketball idiot Tetsu.

The beautiful and understanding Tetsu.

The Tetsu that he loved.

Tetsu would never leave Aomine when he knows he needs him the most.

Tetsu would never give up on their basketball.

Tetsu would never give up on _him._

Aomine believes he know Tetsu and what Tetsu would do. Akashi doesn't. Akashi is lying.

"I-if this," God! He was so shaken, he actually spluttered! The usual over-confident Aomine would _never _splutter! "If this is a joke or a way to get me back to practice again…" he swallows and smirk shakily, "I'm telling you I'm not going to fall for it."

Akashi was silent. A small weight on the tan boy's shoulder was suddenly lifted…

'_Hah!' Aomine thought smugly, 'I'm right! This is just a trick!'_

_The next time he sees his teal hair friend, he's going to gives the boy a punishment…(all in that dirty head of his)_

….just to be dump on him again in a greater weight when Akashi hand him a paper.

His eyes widen in disbelieve, and for the first time in his life, Aomine Daiki is speechless.

- A -

Kise Ryouta is crying.

Not whining or sobbing pathetically. His face was cover in tear, yes, but there isn't any sound escaping his mount. He was in the state of shock.

It's all start when Akashicchi approach him on the break between classes and told him to follow to the club room.

Kise was, of course, confuse. After all, out court, Akashicchi barely interact with him. He has a suspicious the captain doesn't like him much.

But Kise followed him nonetheless, he was curious as to what it might be about. Though he still want to use his free time to find his beloved Kurokocchi.

When they enter the club room – only been used by the GoM the past 3 years, he glance around the room fondly – Akashicchi waste no time talking, only showing him a piece of paper.

He smiles his usual bright (annoying) smile and accepts the paper. But only after reading the top sentence, his smile became force. It was beginning to be harder just to keep his happy-go-lucky façade on.

"W- What is this, Akashicchi?" He manages through shaky breath and smile. "Funny joke, right? It's not April 1st yet. That's not good, Akashicchi!"

"Clearly you are not as dumb as you let out, Ryouta." Akashi, still his back to him and looking out through the window, reply calmly. "You are close enough to me to know I do not make joke."

"You mean…" Kise close his eyes and open them again, but the word printed on the paper didn't change, "this is true?"

"…" Akashi walks pass Kise toward the door without looking at him, taking the cursed paper with him in the process. "Take your time, Ryouta."

The words his captain said to him was slightly softer than his normal tone. Kise has been in the world of acting long enough to pick up the hidden message or emotion on one's word. And he realizes that Akashi was as shaken up as he is. "And do not leave this room, unless you finish shedding tears."

Kise blinks and touch his face. It's wet; he note, still in daze. He was crying without without himself noticing. Real tears, not crocodile tears like every other times.

He clenches his slightly wet hand.

Kurokocchi is gone.

And he's not sure if he would see him ever again.

- D -

"I cannot accept this."

"Believe in what you want, Shintarou," Akashi closes his eyes and turn his back to walk away, "I am merely delivering the news to the other regulars. As it is about the departure of one of us."

"Still, this is unacceptable." Midorima Shintarou adjusts his glasses. "We all know Kuroko, Akashi. He isn't one to do this."

"We know what we believed him to be, Shintarou, not his real self. He's a mystery even I cannot figure it out." The redhead hand him a paper without turning around. "Perhaps you want to see it for yourself?"

Midorima accept the paper. After seems like hours for him, he realized he was only able to digest the first sentence of the paper, then hand it back to his captain without missing a beat.

"I need sometime for myself, Akashi." He managed to say.

Akashi nodded, accepting the request. "Suit yourself," he said and left the gym, leaving the shooting guard to be by himself.

Midorima picks up a ball from the ground.

He shoots.

He missed.

"Tsk."

- O -

Munch, munch.

"Do you understand me, Atsushi?"

Munch, munch.

"Do not make me repeat myself, Atsushi."

Murasakibara Atsushi sighs, he stuff his face with another handful of chips. "Yeah, Aka-chin, I heard you."

"You know what I mean, Atsushi."

Murasakibara takes his time in answering. He finished the bag of chips, "ah, I ran out." He complains at the empty bag of chips in his hand.

As he reaches for something else, he asks, "so, Kuro-chin is really gone?"

"I do not lie, if that is what you are implying."

"Nah, just want to be sure," he put some candy in his mouth. "I trust Aka-chin."

"You're taking this quite well," comment the captain, then he glance at his watch. "I have other matters to attend to." He give the taller of the two a parting nod and left.

'Tetsuya quit the club.'

He gritted his teeth a little too hard.

The lollipop break.

"Ah."

- W -

Momoi Satsuki had taken the news better than Akashi had expected.

She didn't bust in to tears, nor did she accuse him of lying. She had simply smiles sadly and nods.

"I figure Tetsu-kun would do something like this, it's only about matter of time," she said. "He did gave out hints here and there."

Akashi pinned her with a glare. "And why have I not been informed about this, Satsuki?"

Momoi only smiles sadly at her captain, "because you are not where my loyalty lies."

Akashi could only answer with gritted teeth, clenched hands and three simple words.

"Very well, then."

- S -

Believe it or not, Akashi understands Momoi. After all, they are in a similar circumstance. To tell the truth, most likely everyone who, at least seen the bluenette, is in the same boat as they are.

Since he first laid his eyes on Kuroko Tetsuya, he can feel that he is being pulled in to a trap where he willingly falls. A trap that you can't escape.

Being his prisoners, you will gladly do anything just to make him please. Just a smile is enough as your life token.

The Generation of Miracles. Did you actually believe that they gain the name just through basketballs? The first string members know best, they _did _saw him mostly as often as the starting member did.

If you doubt him…

Akashi train of thought drift to his former captain, no longer attending Teiko and now he is at who know where…

Worse, if tried oppose him.

The redhead had experience Tetsuya's wrath first-handed along with the other members after the end of the Inter High of their second year.

He is still furious, somehow, at Tetsuya, for caring for his 'childhood' friend.

When Tetsuya had 'ask' him to "not hold back." They did precisely at what they were told to… just might not be the way Tetsuya had wanted.

Tetsuya had said it like he'd cared for this 'friend' of his. While he had naught toward them, his best pieces. Akashi had saw green. He couldn't, wouldn't, accept the fact that Tetsuya may have cared for someone that is not them. That is not _him._

Why the useless trash?

When Tetsuya found out about what they did to this Ogiwara-kun, he was, if anything, furious. And that was worse than death itself.

Akashi sighs. Is this a punishment? If so, what is it for? Did they, or one of them, did anything to displease Tetsuya? If he left them, then it must mean they did something completely unacceptable, that even the ever-so-patient Tetsuya wouldn't stand it.

That something might have made Tetsuya hated them…

The redhead couldn't pinpoint to what their mistake was. They'd done everything Tetsuya tell them to. And they were careful as not to make him mad. Where had it gone wrong?

Then, there is also the 'Goodbye' thing. Getting kissed from Tetsuya, doesn't matter what kind of kiss or where Tetsuya has placed them, it was the highest prize someone could have asked for.

'Or maybe," a little part of him whispered. 'Tetsuya was just bored with us.'

"No," he refused to listen, "we are the best of our generation."

'Perhaps he'd found another.'

"No. It can't be. We are the best! The only one Tetsuya needed!"

But the voice still bothers him nonetheless.

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again. Well, personally, I don't like this chapter as much, and **might change it soon**. And thank you so much for the reviews and fav./follow. I never have thought I would get that many...

Also, I know some people who read this** think it was quite similar to the KnB fanfic, "Shadow Queen" by TunaForDesert**, I have read that fanfic as well, and I pretty much like it. But remember, this Fic is a **Dark!Kuroko, so the theme is similar, but I assure you that it story wouldn't be the same, or that similar.**

**Also, despite the story is mainly AllxKuro, I'm not sure if it should be KiyoshixHyuuga, or should they also like Kuroko and be his puppet. Though Kiyoshi in this chap. is already Kuroko's piece, should he and Hyuuga be more 'brotherly love,' or 'romance love'?

Note: gramma error, OOC-ness, Dark!Kuroko, Yaoi-ness, Kuro x All, etc.

Warning: Kiyoshi x Hyuuga. Might change later, but up to the readers' opinions.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine.

* * *

Of Manipulation and Obsession.

Chapter 2 – Of Meeting and The Beginning of New Start.

Seirin didn't know what hits them.

Kuroko didn't hand in his application to the basketball team on the first day of school like every other recruit.

Of course he would do it his own way.

- S -

"You are Kagami Taiga?"

Kagami looks up from his foods to the owner of the emotionless but strangely enchanted voice. "Can I help you?" he quirk his spilt eye brow. The guy standing before him is… gorgeous? No, his appearance is beyond using that word. If Kagami has to describe him in one word, this guy would be 'irresistible'. But that aside, Kagami preferred boobs over dick.

And then the guy _smile_.

That changed his thought entirely.

"I need you."

"I'll give you anything."

That evening, Kagami Taiga had made a vow with the devil. And he didn't regret it.

- H -

"Kagami-kun," Aida Riko said, annoyed. "You said you want to talk to me? Well, spilt it out already. I still have classes left!"

"Well," Bakagami scratches his head awkwardly, "it's not really me who want to talk to you, it's Kuroko."

"Who?" Do we have a person with such a name in this school?

"That would be me, Aida-san."

Both Kagami and Riko were startled by the voice, and the brunette was even more surprised when she saw person standing in the shadow of the room._ Strange, _she thought, _I didn't feel any presence of the third person when I came in until just a second ago. It's like this guy doesn't have any presence at all!_ She was only able to make out the lower half of the boy's face. But there was something special about this guy, he seems to be… angelic?

The boy took a step forward, but she still can't see his face well.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, Aida-san. Please to make your acquaintance."

"Pleasure's all mine." She answers warily, still on guard.

"You might wonder why I have Kagami-kun here," Riko takes a quick glance at her junior, and was surprise to see that the boy has his head bow low.

Although she hasn't had the chance to get to know the new members of the club much yet, she can tell since the first time she saw Kagami that he is the arrogant and overconfident type, not the one who would go bowing down to anyone. This Kuroko guy is special. Her attention shrift to Kuroko again as he speak.

"To ask you to come all the way here from your classroom, just for a talk. But if you want to win against any match with the Generation of Miracles," her ears perk up at the name, "you might want to hear me out."

"Alright, but you might want to make this quick, Kuroko-kun." Riko's eyes narrowed in suspicions. The boy raises his slender point finger up to make a one. "You only need to one thing, follow my orders."

"Uh-huh."

"And put me in the team, if you please."

"I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous." Riko crossed her arms over her chest. "And it's already past the time to summit the application, Kuroko-kun. Now if that is all, please excuse me…"

She glares at Kagami when he moved to block her exit part with his big body, then turn around ehrn she heard the other occupant of the room moved out from the shadow. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw his face. And when he smile, she could only stare dumbly. "That could change, couldn't it, Aida-san."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Of course."

- A -

"A match between the senior and the freshmen?"

"That's right, Kuroko. Will you participate?"

"Why should I, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks calmly as he writes something on his notebook.

"Right, sorry." The redhead rub his neck awkwardly, before noticing what the younger of the two's current activity. "What are you doing, Kuroko?"

Kuroko merely glance up, "It's none of your concern, Kagami-kun."

Kagami swallowed, did he do something wrong?

"Oh, and I advise you to go talk to Aida-san about being an official member."

"What?"

Kuroko glance up at Kagami from under his thick eyelashes, his beautiful baby blue eyes slightly reflect annoyed. Kagami gulps, Kuroko looks very… sexy. "Just do as I say." He said with his usual monotone voice.

"Yes."

- D -

Aida Riko looks out the window of the bus, lost in thought.

Kuroko Tetsuya. How can she miss him? That strange aura, one that you just have to follow…

She'd saw the said prodigies group once, and if this Kuroko guy was truly one of the… she would have notice.

_Someone is looking,_ her instinct told her. Riko carefully glance back. Her eyes went wide. Right outside, she saw her blue hair junior looking at her with a slight dissatisfied frown on his mouth, one that wouldn't be notice if you don't have observant eyes like her.

'I will never doubt you again, Kuroko-sama." Riko found herself vowing silently, and blink her eyes rapidly. _What am I doing?_

When she focused on where she thought she saw the boy again, he wasn't there. _Oh well_, she thought trying to calm herself down, _we'll see at tomorrow's match._

- O -

"You're all a pathetic bunch of jumping monkey." Kuroko gives the freshmen a full annoyed glare, though his face still remains emotionless. The glare brought the freshmen shivering and averting their eyes to everywhere but the angry boy in front of them. Even the senior, who had just notice him, feel shivers running down their spines. "From now on, pass me the ball."

"Wait, Kuroko!" Kagami ran to the small boy's side when he walk pass them without another glance. "You're going in? I thought you said –"

"Yes," Kuroko cut in, not even giving Kagami a glance as he continues walking to the court.

"But you said it's not worth –"

"Because you are so pathetic, you cannot even entertain me." He answers, "You have disappointed me Kagami-kun."

Kagami gulp and look down in shame.

"I'll give you only one more chance, redeem your worth."

"Yes," Kagami reply, trailing after Kuroko back inside the court. Followed by the three other freshmen.

Riko glance after them warily.

- O –

"No."

"Impossible."

"You got to be kidding me."

Kuroko ignore the murmured surrounding him. Instead, he glances at Kagami from the corner of his eyes. "You at this rate are no good for me." Kagami glances down, embarrassed. "The next time I step in to the court, you will improve."

"Yes."

"Aida-san will assist you." With that, he turns to the senior. "May I have a word with Hyuuga-san and Izuki-san?" And he swept off to the direction of the locker room.

The Seirin's captain and PG silently follow the bluenette, while the other seniors stare at them, dumbfound.

The gym fell in to silence until someone voice out the question that was on everyone's mind, "Who was that?"

And so, Aida Riko began the story.

No one notice Kagami clenching his hand, his nails diffing into the skin.

- W -

As the two senior enter the locker room, little did they know they're sewing their fate with the shadow.

- S -

Hyuuga scan the locker room for the sight of their mysterious freshman – or at least he think the boy is.

"Where is he?" Izuki questions, "I don't see him anywhere."

"Oi! Is he messing with us?"

"Who is he? Where is he?" Izuki asked, Hyuuga glare at his best friend, "You already asked the question twice, dumbass!"

"I can't see him, it's like he's invisible!"

"I'm really done with our joke, Izuki!"

"But puns are fun!"

Hyuuga hit him upside down, "dammit Izuki, I'm gonna kill you!"

Kuroko watch the two senior bickering with slight amusement. But he seen enough, it's time for him to announce his presence. So he simply took a step out of his friend – the shadow. Only for them to notice that he is in here, of course.

Just to hear the SG and the PG shriek and took a step back. "Y-you!" The SG point an accusing finger at the bluenette who just stare at them, unimpressed. "Where did you come from?"

"I was here before you," he simply replies, "You followed me here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the good addition to the team."

A vain pop out of Hyuuga's forehead, ready to go in his clutch mode. _What's his problem? _So Izuki takes hold of the conversation instead, afraid for the poor boy's sanity, if he isn't insane already. "You know that not what he meant."

"And what I said is all you need to know. So please don't pry."

Hyuuga scoffs, this brat is annoying. Beating around the bushes and not answer his question directly. Hyuuga isn't the smartest, but he does know that the brat is playing game with him, and Hyuuga was not amused. "Look, if you want to mess with us, brat, then you should be prepare for –"

"Let's not use violent, shall we, Hyuuga-san. I merely want to talk to you."

"Then you should start talking seriously."

"I can't see why Kiyoshi-san hangout with you, but I understand why he choose you two for me." Kuroko said, eyeing the two seniors in front of him. "Now all you need to do is follow me and I will fulfill your dream."

"You know Kiyoshi?" Both the senior was shock, but it was Izuki who manage to ask the question. Hyuuga was standing still, gaping and eyes widen.

"Of course," Kuroko merely answer, slightly tilting his head to the side, "after all, it was me who send Kiyoshi-san to Seirin."

"What do you mean?" Izuki ask, puzzle.

"Well, Seirin is my next goal," Kuroko answer, "I want Seirin to be the best in Japan."

"How?"

"Well Izuki-san, who," he pause, "do you think is behind all the success these pass years of Teiko?"

"If it was you, obviously you would be attending other well-known school," Izuki point out.

Kuroko innerly smirk, "All those school has too much pride for their own good, it's too," he sighs, "…boring for me."

"But you can't be sure there would be someone with potential that you're looking for would attend a new school like this!"

"Oh, I know, Izuki-san, I always have my way."

Izuki shudder, he feels like he had, somehow, ask too many question.

"As I was saying, Kiyoshi-san came to Seirin to gather people like you for me," he continues, "what had happened to him last year were, unexpected. But I assure you, Hanamiya had already paid his price of injuring my piece."

Hyuuga was putting one and two together, he recalled his conversation with Kiyoshi after he was injured. _So that's what he means. That's why his goal was only to get into the Inter-high, and not to win it. It wasn't because he doesn't believe, it because he was waiting for this brat! _Finally, Hyuuga spoke, "so, you do know we would need Kiyoshi, right?"

"Yes, if you agree, I would make him well by the end of the next month."

Hyuuga consider the offer before nodding, "I do what you say."

"Hyuuga!" Izuki exclaim.

Kuroko smile, "Now it only you left, Izuki-san."

"…I… agree."

"Perfect."

- EnD -


End file.
